warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pistón Toro Colmillo
| faction = Grineer | planet = Tierra | tileset = | alloyhealth = 4000 | alloyarmor = 100 | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel = 1 | spawnlevel = 30 | specialbodyparts = | codex_scans = 3 | blueprint_drops = Korrudo 2.5% | other_drops = Recursos (600.00%): Electrocito Charc 4.17% Bazo de Gupola 4.17% Hígado de raya oscura 4.17% Dientes de Sharrac 4.17% Antena de Karkina 4.17% Azurita 4.17% Devar 4.17% Pirol 4.17% Coprun 4.17% Pez Bocón 4.17% Saco de veneno de Khut-Khut 4.17% Estómago Yogwun 4.17% Ojos de Tralok 4.17% Cuerno de Mortus 4.17% Maprico 4.17% Grokdrul 4.17% Iradita 4.17% Cerebro de Norg 4.17% Rizos de Cuthol 4.17% Vaina de Nistle 4.17% Crimzian 4.17% Auron 4.17% Veridos 4.17% Ferros 4.17% Recursos raros (100.00%): Maprico 25.00% Sentirum 25.00% Nyth 25.00% Caparazón de escarabajo 25.00% }} El Pistón Toro Colmillo es una variante avanzada del Pistón Colmillo, encontrado en Las llanuras de Eidolon during daytime. Tácticas *The heavy armor on the Tusk Thumper makes its body impervious to all forms of attack. To deal damage to it, players must destroy the destructible armor plates on the Thumper's knees, which will reveal a glowing bluish-green weakspot on each leg that can be attacked. Each weakspot constitutes a quarter of the Thumper's health, with each leg weakspot closing up if its health pool is depleted, thus all 4 leg weakspots must be destroyed in order to kill the Thumper. *The Thumper possesses unusual agility for a unit of its size, capable of jumping high into the air to either reposition itself, or attempt to slam down onto enemies beneath it. It is also capable of charging forward at great speeds, knocking over any enemies in its path. *Occasionally, the Thumper will brace its legs and then use its pneumatic groundpounder on its belly, which it slams into the ground repeatedly to create up to 5 radial shockwaves that deals damage and knockback in a large area. The Thumper in this state is immobile however, making it easier for players to aim for its weakspots. *The Thumper has two ranged weapons consisting of a large telescopic cannon on its front, and two rapid-fire autocannons on its sides. These weapons have their own hitboxes and hitpoints, which can be destroyed to temporarily knock them out of commission. *Dormant Thumpers are buried underground, and thus are not visible from long distances. They will only emerge from the ground once players are within striking distance. *When a Thumper only has half its health left, it will eject a hatch on its top side, opening up a launcher that will allow it to release Drones Buscadores Colmillo to call in reinforcements. Notas *Puede dar la mayoría de items exclusivos de las llanuras, incluyendo partes de peces comunes y raros y partes de animales, también gemas y minerales raros y comunes , Pero solo el Toro y el Doma sueltan Caparazón de escarabajo, Sentirum y Nyth **Se parece a la Orbe explotadora, que suelta numerosos recursos exclusivos de Los valles del Orbe, además de un Toroide Lazulite y un plano de una parte de Hildryn. *Nekros puede usar Profanar para tener una posibilidad de obtener doble drop de el pistón Consejos *Decreasing Tusk Thumper movement speed, with Impregnación molecular de Nova, can make it easier to shoot the weak spots. **Zenurik's Estallido temporal also works on Tusk Thumper. *Polarizar de Mag can be used to strip down Tusk Thumper's armor, thus making it take more damage **Las Esporas de Saryn do not work on the Thumper. *Tusk Thumper's armor can be reduced using Impacto devastador. **Four shots from Sarpa can completely remove its armor. *Abilities that make Tenno invisible, e.g. la Invisibilidad de Loki, can help making Tusk Thumper less active. It will not retaliate against invisible Tenno and less likely move around. *A beacon from Buzlok's alternate fire can be used to tag a weak spot, allowing Tenno to deal damage with ease. *Operador's Rayo del Vacío can also deal significant damage against the Thumper, especially with Prism/Scaffold that has Atravesar and/or AoE damage. **This method is quite ammo-efficient as Rayo del Vacío is simply rechargeable, while the Thumper requires a lot of ammo to bring down. *Stolen Dargyn Colmillo can be used to effectively fight the Thumper as well. Though it is recommended to periodically destroy its gun to prevent retaliation as Dargyn is not so resilient. Curiosidades *El Pistón Colmillo es el primer vehículo terretre grineer y el segundo en ser introducido en el juego, siendo el primero la Espiral. *Hay dos pistones de desconocida variante en narajan en una pequeña base a mitad de camino entre Ostwan Range y Renthi Spring. **Hay una consola de aspecto único cerca de estas, posiblemente para su mantenimiento. Historial de actualizaciones *Increased the Tusk Thumper encounter chances and lowered the encounter cooldown from 180-240s to 90-120s. *Converted the Tusk Thumper’s Health class from ‘Cloned Flesh’ to a more appropriate ‘Hulking Armor’ class. *Fixed cases of extremely high damage breaking Tusk Thumper, making it impossible to destroy, such as the Tusk Thumper remaining alive after destroying it and excess damage from shooting off the armor plates going towards the main Health bar. *Fixed Tusk Thumper despawning if it or players moved too far from where it originally spawned. *Fixed the Tusk Thumper’s damage reduction not applying to all hit types *Fixed a script error that could occur after killing the Thumper, such as Operator Amps. *Tusk Thumpers will now only call in reinforcements when at half Health or lower. *Tusk Thumper charge behavior now has a timeout to prevent it from getting stuck charging indefinitely. *Tweaks to improve Tusk Thumper jump animations. *Fixed Tusk Thumper weak points getting covered / disabled when it wasn't the one taking damage. *Introducido. }} Véase también *Pistón Colmillo, la variante base. *Pistón Doma Colmillo, la variante final en:Tusk Thumper Bull